User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 63
< Chapter 62 ' It’s the second to last chapter! It’s gonna be another slower, development chapter as well as build up for Wednesday. You ready? Let’s jump in! ' Chapter 63- They ran until they reached the building; Ran because they were afraid that Corbierre might get them if they moved slower. Finally, they were able to stop. Good thing, too. Joy was out of breath, and it seemed Nina was too. Patricia seemed to be the worst out of any of them. “We made it!” Nina breathed happily. “We did!” Joy said, managing a relieved laugh. She threw Nina into a hug, just happy that they had both survived. They pulled away. “Okay…I’m going to take a shower or something.” Her friend said. “Are you both coming?” Joy glanced at Patricia, who was in bad shape. They looked about to collapse. “I’m staying here,” She said. Nina gave a small, understanding smile and left. Her former best friend seemed about to fall with exhaustion. Joy ran over and tried to help her stay on her feet. “Are you okay?” Patricia gave her a tired side glance. “I’m perfect, can’t you tell?” “Patricia, I’m trying to help you…” “…Thanks.” They sat down against the wall of the building. “Just take some time to catch your breath,” “I…I’m actually glad you came to watch me fight.” She said quietly. “I was worried you’d leave.” “I wasn’t going to let you go alone,” Joy frowned. “You know that…right? Even though we had our fight… I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Patricia sighed. “I don’t want to see you hurt, either.” Both looked at each-other. “I’m sorry for calling you a bad friend. I was wrong. I should have been more understanding… and I should have spent more time with you. So… I’m sorry.” She shrugged. “Well…I’m sorry too… for putting you in danger today and expecting you to know what I’m thinking.” “…Were you honestly the only one worried when I was gone?” Patricia looked at her and nodded. Joy couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you. That means a lot.” They smiled back, just a bit, and shrugged. “I was mostly worried about that BFF Box Set Marathon.” “I’m sure.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. Patricia laughed, too. “You know… it was hard not being your friend. Seeing you carrying on perfectly fine without me…it stung.” “It was hard for me too…I’ve already lost you twice. I didn’t like going for a third time…” Joy sighed a little and decided there was something she had to admit. “It made me a little jealous… you can handle independence. I never could.” “I’ve had a lot of practice,” She shrugged, speaking quietly. “…I was always jealous of that, actually. And… You always seem to know what you want, even if nobody else knows what it is. I wish I could be…more like that.” She felt a bit embarrassed about admitting this to her. Patricia looked at her in surprise. “Really?” Joy nodded. “Well…well, I’ve been a bit jealous of you, too. You’re the one who knows how to have a social life, the most I’ve gotten is a boyfriend I can’t seem to stay with for longer than a few months…” She laughed a little. “Believe me, you’re doing fine.” Her friend smiled. “…Are we okay, Patricia?” Patricia nodded, with a grin. “Of course.” They both hugged. “Now…tell me why you decided to attack Corbierre in the first place?” Joy asked, when they pulled away after about a minute. Her friend proceeded to explain. She stayed quiet until she was done. “…I understand.” She said in response. “I do. Believe me… you also need to believe me when I say that I think you’ve done enough. You got the book, and you fought Corbierre- and won. You’ve done well, Trixie.” Patricia smiled, seeming very touched but obviously trying to play it cool. “You think?” “I know. Come on, I’ll show you. I took a video of the fight.” “What?” “Yeah. Watch.” She handed her friend the phone, and Patricia watched. They were quiet for the whole video, then returned the phone, and looked at Joy. “Thank you.” She grinned. “You’re welcome. And… I’ve noticed something about you. You’re always at your strongest when…when you’re trying to protect someone else. I’m not saying that’s all you’re good at, but… it’s a good thing, Patricia. If people considered'' me'' a born protector, I’d be proud. You shouldn’t be upset about it. You should embrace it… channel the energy you use when defending a friend, and put into anything else, and you should excel at whatever it is.” Patricia seemed to be blushing now. “You’re right… thanks. Again.” “And thank you, for saving my life.” There was a little bit of silence as they both looked at each-other. Joy stood up, and helped her up as well. “Come on, let’s get inside. You need a rest.” Her friend gave joking protests about resting, and Joy just laughed and pulled her inside. She was glad they were friends again. And I’d never settle for anything less. '' ------------ The next day, Eddie called a Sibuna meeting, along with Nina. When everyone had assembled, they began. “It’s been a crazy few days, hasn’t it guys?” He asked, and everyone laughed a bit. It seemed that after everything that had happened, they needed to unwind again. “Well, now we have what we need, so it’s time to prepare for the final battle! Anyone have any suggestions?” “I say, I’m done with strategizing and trying to be sneaky. We should march on up and attack.” His ex-girlfriend said, smirking. He watched her curiously; though it had only been three days since their breakup, she already seemed to have changed- there was an undercurrent of confidence in her voice. He wondered if he sounded more confident, too. “She’s right.” Fabian agreed. He also sounded different. Maybe everyone had changed…maybe everyone was ready for a fight. “But, we can’t just go alone. We need backup. I say, call the adults and the newbies. Let’s have everyone. You did say, Eddie, that we need all of us to survive.” Everyone looked at him. Eddie smiled. “We’ll call them tonight. Does anyone else have a suggestion?” “I say, we each have a designated partner.” Mick said. “We can fight in pairs or teams of three. Nobody should have to battle alone.” Nina nodded and smiled. “I like that idea. And we should probably each know who we’ll be facing in the fight. That way we can prepare properly.” He looked around at the group and wondered who would be fighting with him. His eyes rested on Patricia. Yes, he wanted her to be his battle partner. Who would they fight? Whoever she wanted to… he knew that, at some point, someone would have to take down Corbierre. If it was him or not didn’t matter. So he didn’t care who he fought. “Now, what do the rest of you say?” Nina asked. They all shared glances, but nobody said anything. “I’ll take that as an answer. Okay, break everybody! Find out your groups, and we’ll continue working from there.” Everyone got up to leave. Eddie motioned Patricia over, and when she wandered over to him, he smiled at her and said, “I hear you’ve been playing hero lately, Yacker. That’s my job.” “Please, weasel.” She smirked. “I’ve been playing hero since before you were in England,” “Oh really? Then I dare you to be my battle partner.” “Fine. But I pick who we fight. It’s Jason.” Eddie lifted his eyebrow. “Going for the small-fry after fighting Corbierre? Nice one.” “Too scared to fight a simple minion, or too proud?” “Ah, is that the best you could come up with? You’ve lost your touch Yacker.” “Prove it.” “I would, but I don’t want to humiliate you.” Patricia laughed and gave him a playful shove. “Shut it, weasel. Now that we’re battle partners, I think we have to be…something else, as well.” Eddie looked at her. “You mean…” That’s when she kissed him. He pulled her closer and returned the favor. “I’m sorry for breaking up with you.” She said. He shrugged. “One pairing has to break up each year, this time it was us.” She laughed again, and he laughed too. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He told her after a pause. “Eh, if I can’t bounce back I’d never have joined Sibuna at all.” Patricia told him, smiling. “Come on, let’s go for a walk. I missed you.” “I missed you, too.” For now, he’d just hang out with his girlfriend and get some rest. They’ve both earned it. And tomorrow, the final battle. Eddie, for the first time, felt ready for it. '''I will end here for today. Did you like it? And are you all ready for the finale? It’s coming Wednesday, the 23rd. And along with it… a little sneak peak of Super-Secret Society of Superheroes! So get ready, and thanks for reading!' 'FINALE > ' Category:Blog posts